STREETSIGN
by jaysiecah
Summary: Tentang sebuah streetsign, Shizuo, dan Izaya. Tunggu dulu. Ada apa dengan kombinasi aneh itu? A Shizaya fanfict, dedicated for SoraNoRaikou. RnR please?


Ore ganti penname jadi Hermaphrodite Chouto… Nama yang aneh.

So… Ini adalah fanfict rikuesan Nijikki **(**maksud ore di sini SoraNoRaikou**)**. Ore baru di fandom Durarara!!, jadi mohon bantuannya ya.. **(**bows**)**

**ENJOY!**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : Durarara!! ©Ryohgo Narita, STREETSIGN ©Hermaphrodite Chouto**

**Warning : Possibly OOC, **ore kurang tahu gimana karakteristik mereka… **SHONEN-AI, DON'T LIKE DON't READ. **Nah, ore udah nulis kalimat ini dengan cukup jelas, kan? Tandanya ore nggak akan tolerir flamer yang cuma nge-flame pairingnya! Kalo emang gak suka ini pairing, ngapain dibaca, coba?

**Summary : **Tentang sebuah _streetsign_, Shizuo, dan Izaya. Tunggu dulu. Ada apa dengan kombinasi aneh itu?

**! STREETSIGN !**

**A Durarara!! Fanfict**

**By Hermaphrodite Chouto**

Malam sudah larut di Ikebukuro, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 tepat. Biasanya, bukanlah orang baik-baik yang masih di luar rumah pada jam-jam segini. Bukan, bukan maksudnya kau tidak boleh pulang kerja lembur. Maksudnya, _berkeliaran tanpa arah _di tengah malam. Itulah yang dilakukan Orihara Izaya saat ini. Berkeliaran di jalanan. Berjalan dengan sedikit terhuyung (tidak, dia tidak mabuk), diiringi dengan sedikit seringai di bibirnya.

Dia mengamati setiap detail jalan-jalan yang dilewatinya. Malam yang semakin dingin membuatnya merapatkan _coat _hitam berbulu putih yang dikenakannya. Tiba-tiba pandangannya tertancap pada sebuah _streetsign_, tertempel pada tiang listrik.

"BEWARE OF HIGH VOLTAGE."

Begitulah yang tertulis di bawah lembaran seng berwarna kuning, dengan tanda seru hitam di tengahnya. Izaya menatap _streetsign _itu. Lama. Dengan ekspresi datar. Mata hitamnya tertuju pada benda dingin itu, seolah pikirannya sedang kosong.

Tapi, tak lama, ekspresi datar itu berubah drastis menjadi seringai lebar. Kemudian, diawali dengan tawa kecil, berkembang menjadi tawa keras yang terbahak-bahak. Cukup lama, dan membuat orang-orang dalam rumah di sekitarnya saat itu bergidik ketakutan. Mungkin mengira ada pasien pelarian rumah sakit jiwa yang sekarang berkeliaran di sekitar rumah mereka.

"Apa ada sesuatu?" Ucapan seseorang menghentikan gelak tawa Izaya yang menjadi-jadi. Refleks, pria berambut hitam itu menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara tersebut.

"Ah, Shizu-chan! Kebetulah sekali! Ahahaha, kau muncul! Hahaha… HAHAHAHA!" Izaya kembali tertawa, dengan lebih keras, bahkan di sela-sela tawanya ia terbatuk beberapa kali.

"Tunggu. Apa kau sedang menertawakanku?!" Bentak pria berambut pirang yang mengenakan seragam… err, bartender? Kemeja putih yang ditimpa rompi berbahan jas warna cokelat tua mendekati hitam, celana panjang berwarna sama dengan rompinya, dan sepatu kulit hitam. Dan… ah, ya. Dasi kupu-kupu hitam bertengger di kerah bajunya. Ada sesuatu yang menutupi matanya… Itu kacamata gelap warna biru tua. Kenapa ia mengenakan kacamata gelap pada malam hari? Jangan tanya aku.

Izaya membalas pria yang dipanggilnya 'Shizu-chan' tadi dengan kekehan saja. Dijawab dengan tidak terhormat seperti itu, bagi seorang Heiwajima Shizuo yang temperamental, adalah suatu hal yang menjengkelkan.

"Hei, apa kau sedang menertawakan otakmu yang isinya hanya hal-hal gila, HAH?!" Bentaknya lagi, kali ini nada suaranya makin tinggi. Izaya hanya menyeringai kecil, lalu membalas, "tidak, tidak. Aku tidak sedang menertawakanmu kok, tadi. Tenang saja, Shizu-chan."

Kemudian Izaya menutup kedua telinganya dengan kedua telapak tangannya untuk menanggapi teriakan 'sudah-kubilang-jangan-memanggilku-dengan-nama-konyol-itu-Brengsek!' dari Shizuo. Setelah menjamin keamanan telinganya, dia melanjutkan berbicara, "tadi itu aku hanya sedang menertawakan sebuah _streetsign_. _Streetsign _yang sangat lucu."

"Oh? Selucu apa?" Tantang Shizuo. Tampaknya kekesalannya belum memudar.

"Lihat saja sendiri." Izaya menjawab, lalu menunjukkan _streetsign _yang membuatnya tertawa terbahak-bahak tadi. Shizuo membacanya. Tentu saja dia harus membuka kacamata gelap berwarna biru itu dulu. Setelah membaca tulisan di bawah streetsign itu, Shizuo melirik Izaya dan berpikir dalam otaknya, _"memang ada yang salah dengan otaknya."_

Izaya yang sadar sedang diperhatikan, melirik Shizuo balik. Lalu Shizuo menutup matanya sambil mendengus, "tidak ada yang lucu, _Izaya-kun_! Otakmu benar-benar bermasalah." Komentarnya dengan penekanan di kata yang dicetak miring. Reaksi Izaya? Ia hanya memandang Shizuo dengan ekspresi datar, seperti saat pertama kali ia melihat _streetsign _itu.

"Shizu-chan, kau tidak mengerti, ya. _Streetsign _itu mengejekmu. _Beware of high voltage._ Lalu tiba-tiba kau muncul! Kebetulan yang kocak!" Izaya kembali tertawa setelah menyerukan dua kalimat terakhir itu.

Sementara Izaya sedang tertawa sepuasnya—aku ragu dia akan berhenti—Shizuo memandang pria berusia 23 tahun itu dengan ekspresi kesal. Tapi, tak lama kemudian, ekspresi kesal itu perlahan berubah menjadi tenang. Izaya yang sibuk tertawa sampai menutup matanya tidak menyadari Shizuo bergerak mendekatinya.

Izaya baru menghentikan tawanya setelah ia merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh pipinya. Itu tangan Shizuo. Mata Izaya membesar. Saat ingin berkomentar, pria berambut hitam pekat itu berteriak kesakitan, karena pipi kanannya itu tiba-tiba terasa sangat perih! Tangan Shizuo mencengkeram pipi kanannya. Mungkin tenaganya tidak dibuat maksimal. Karena, yah… kalian tahu kan, cengkeraman tangan Shizuo itu bisa meremukkan tiang listrik yang terbuat dari baja? Izaya beruntung, ia hanya mendapatkan bekas merah berbentuk bunga**(*)** di pipinya.

"Ya, aku akui, aku ini memang _high voltage_," Shizuo berujar dengan tegas, seolah memaksa Izaya untuk menghapalkan kata-kata yang selanjutnya akan diucapkannya, "tapi hanya jadi _high voltage _jika kau tinggalkan! Dasar Bajingan Tengik! Kenapa kau menyalahkanku atas tindak kriminal yang kau buat?! Orang tuamu tidak pernah mengajarkanmu hal-hal tentang tanggung jawab, ya?! Seandainya kau jadi buronan, aku akan dengan senang hati memberikan tempat persembunyian untukmu! Kalau tidak, mengapa kita tidak jadi buronan berdua saja?! Kau tahu? Saat kau meninggalkan kota ini, aku merasa… merasa… AAAARGH!"

Oke. Shizuo menyuarakan semua yang ada di pikirannya saat ini. Emosinya, kekesalannya, bukti bahwa ia sedang frustasi, dan bahkan hampir meneriakkan bagaimana perasaannya pada Izaya.

Mata Izaya terbelalak, dan wajahnya kebingungan. _Shock. _Mungkin itu kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan ekspresi di wajah Izaya saat ini. Ia memandangi Shizuo yang frustasi dan berakhir dengan meneriakkan semua hal yang dipikirkannya. Yah, setidaknya bukan hanya Izaya yang dianggap tidak waras oleh warga di sekitar sana.

Ada jeda sebentar, Shizuo sedang mengatur napasnya, dan Izaya mengatasi keterkejutannya atas teriakan Shizuo tadi. Shizuo tersentak saat Izaya membuat sedikit pergerakan. Lebih kaget lagi, saat ia melihat ke arah Izaya, pria yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya itu sedang menerjangnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, dan ia sama sekali belum ada kesiapan. Mereka berdua terjatuh ke aspal yang dingin, dengan posisi Izaya di atas dan Shizuo di bawah.

Tanpa diduga sama sekali, Izaya menundukkan kepalanya dan mencium Shizuo di bibirnya. Shizuo yang _shock_ masih membuka mulutnya. Izaya tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini, kemudian merayapkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Shizuo. Izaya menyeringai tanda kemenangan, dan Shizuo dapat merasakannya.

Sial bagi Izaya, orang yang diserangnya itu adalah orang yang benci kekalahan. Shizuo mendorong Izaya ke belakang, dan dalam sekejap keadaan berbalik. Punggung Izaya menabrak aspal yang dingin, dan kini Shizuo-lah yang mendominasi.

Beberapa puluh detik kemudian, setelah perang mulut (denotasi) usai, mereka saling menjauhkan diri. Izaya tetap di tempat, sedangkan Shizuo mundur dengan menyeret kakinya dua kali. Kini mereka duduk berhadapan dengan jarak sekitar satu meter.

Setelah napas Shizuo teratur dengan baik, ia memecah keheningan dengan berteriak, "tadi itu untuk apa, HAH?!" Perasaannya bercampur. Marah, kesal, bingung, kaget, malu, dan… sedikit senang?

Izaya selesai mengatur napasnya beberapa saat setelah Shizuo berteriak. Dengan tenang ia menjawab, "itu kan hanya balasan atas 'cengkeraman sayang'-mu tadi, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo menatap Izaya dengan kedua alisnya yang masih saling bertaut, kemudian membuka mulutnya untuk membalas. Tapi kemudian menutup lagi. Pria berambut pirang itu kemudian berdiri dan memandang Izaya dengan senyum _super _tipis.

"Heh, asal kau tahu, aku selalu tertawa melihatmu belakangan ini, Izaya-kun." Shizuo melanjutkan, masih dengan senyum tipis terentang di bibirnya, "sudah dua hari sejak kau terakhir bertemu denganku, dan tiap malam selama dua hari ini, kau selalu berkeliling Ikebukuro dan tertawa setiap kali kau melihat _streetsign _seperti ini."

Izaya terkejut. Ia tak menyangka ternyata Shizuo memperhatikannya selama ini.

"Aku tahu kau selalu memikirkanku, Izaya." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Shizuo berbalik dan berjalan pergi. Izaya yang masih terduduk di aspal dengan cepat berdiri dan membersihkan _coat_-nya yang kotor karena debu aspal yang menempel di sana. Sebelum ia melangkah pergi dengan cepat, Izaya mendengar suara Shizuo dari balik punggungnya.

"Oh ya, 'cengkeraman sayang'-ku tadi jangan diobati, ya. Anggap saja itu tanda bahwa kau itu milikku."

Setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir itu, Izaya menyeringai lebar, "tenang saja, aku takkan mengobatinya, Shizu-chan~!" Izaya segera berlari untuk menghindari kemungkinan dilempar benda besar seperti saat Shizuo melemparnya dengan tong sampah raksasa (yang sebenarnya ditempel dengan semen ke dinding bata rumah seseorang). Tapi ternyata saat Izaya menoleh ke belakang, Shizuo sudah tidak tampak lagi. Izaya tersenyum, lalu berjalan santai menuju perempatan jalan di hadapannya.

"_Akhirnya Shizu-chan sampai juga pada kesimpulan bahwa aku selalu memikirkannya."_

Ketika ia berbelok ke kanan di perempatan itu, ia mendapati dua bocah SMA sedang berargumen tentang sesuatu, dan tampaknya mereka terkejut dengan kemunculan Izaya.

"Oh, hai, Orihara-san." Pemuda berambut hitam yang bisa digolongkan 'pendek' menyapa Izaya duluan, kemudian dilanjutkan oleh yang berambut pirang, "selamat… err, pagi, ehehe."

Izaya terdiam sebentar, menatap mereka lama. Lalu dia tersenyum kecil dan mulai bicara, "selamat pagi juga. Apa yang kalian lakukan sampai larut begini? Jangan bilang kalian pergi ke kelab malam."

"Kami tidak pergi ke sana!" Teriak pemuda berambut pirang itu, di _name tag_-nya tertulis 'Kida Masaomi', "kami cuma berkeliling kota sedikit…" Kelihatan jelas mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu, dilihat dari pemuda berambut hitam bernama Ryugamine Mikado itu, yang menyikut Masaomi segera setelah dia berujar.

"Tidak baik bagi pelajar SMA seperti kalian untuk berkeliling sampai jam segini. Aku yakin kalian mengetahuinya dengan baik, kan, Mikado-kun, Masaomi-kun?" Goda Izaya.

Mikado dan Masaomi saling pandang sebentar, kemudian pada akhirnya Mikado mendengus dan berkata, "tadi Kida mengajakku menemaninya menggoda gadis-gadis, tapi aku tidak tahu ternyata sampai selarut ini. Dan, seperti biasanya dia gagal lagi. Lalu, di tengah perjalanan pulang, kami mendengar suara tawa dan…"

"Berdiri di sini dan mengamati hal yang terjadi kemudian." Sambung Masaomi dengan penekanan pada kata 'hal yang terjadi'. Izaya terdiam lagi, memperhatikan ekspresi wajah Mikado dengan seksama. Di sana terlihat jelas ia ingin segera kabur dari tempat itu. Lain lagi dengan Masaomi, pemuda bermata biru itu memandang Izaya seolah ingin mengetahui sesuatu.

Izaya membuang napas, kemudian tersenyum kecil, "baiklah. Karena kalian tidak berbohong padaku, maka aku juga tidak akan berbohong pada kalian. Ya, aku memang… menjalin hubungan dengan Heiwajima Shizuo _yang itu_. Hubungan yang sangat dekat."

Masaomi dan Mikado saling pandang lagi. Sama-sama dengan wajah kaget dan bingung. Tapi Mikado terkejut melihat perubahan ekspresi Masaomi yang tiba-tiba saja tersenyum lebar. Masaomi kemudian menoleh dan menatap Izaya dengan mata berbinar, "terima kasih Izaya-sensei!" Lalu ia merangkul pundah Mikado dan menyeretnya berjalan. Izaya bisa melihat Mikado memutar kepalanya dan menggumamkan 'selamat malam' padanya, sebelum Masaomi kembali menariknya dengan lebih keras untuk membuatnya berlari kencang.

Izaya menggelengkan kepalanya tiga kali, "remaja zaman sekarang, ada ya, yang punya semangat berlebih seperti itu?"

Kemudian Izaya memutar arah dan berlalu dari tempat itu. Sedikit berharap akan menemukan _streetsign Beware of high voltage _lagi.

**OWARI**

Finnaly, selesai juga… Tadinya sih mau bikin fanfict ini pake English, tapi agak ragu juga, English-ku gak bagus-bagus amat, sih.

Terus, aku kaget di bagian ciuman itu **(**merinding**)**. Gak tahu kenapa…

Okay, mind to review? **(**grin widely**)**


End file.
